Stan's New Love
by zecoathediesel
Summary: Stan is jealous that all is his friends are in a relationship with each other and wants a girl-ham too.
1. Stan's Thinking

Stan's New Love

Ch1. Stan's thinking.

It was a peaceful day in the Ham-hams clubhouse, all the Ham-hams were sitting now talking about their day.

Hamtaro: It was great Bijou was a pro at baseball, and then we walked back to her place and we said good-bye, and then we kissed.

Bijou blushed and thanked Hamtaro for a wonderful time they had together.

It's been two months sense she and Hamtaro have been going out on a date, Boss was mad at first, but Bijou and Hamtaro talked and explained to him their feelings for each other, that he calmed down and understand.

Stan wasn't jealous he knew that the two would be together some day, Stan made be a flirt, but he does it for fun, he used to flirt all the time with Bijou and Pashmina, but they both found love Bijou of course had Hamtaro, and Pashmina had Dexter, so he would back off, and just do anything else he could do, which was good news for his sister, Sandy, cause now she doesn't have to drag him by the tail anymore. Even she knew that Stan was not really big flirt, he is nice and does care very much for his sister and his friends.

As the days when by almost all the Ham-hams have girlfriends, Boss is with Harmony, Howdy's with Hannah, Cappy with Penelope, Sandy with Maxwell, and Snoozer with Lazuli. The only two that's not in a relationship is Panda, and Stan. Panda didn't mind, but Stan was starting to feel bit jealous, he knew he was happy for his friends, but he wanted a girlfriend of his own too. He got up the chair and started to walk.

Stan: I'm leaving now; my owner is coming home early.

He tried to hide is jealously, but Sandy knew something was up, Maxwell could tell too, by the look of her eye.

Sandy: I'm going too.

Maxwell: Me too.

They left as the Ham-hams wonder if something was wrong.

Stan was walking home, he didn't know that Sandy and Maxwell as following him, he was too busy thinking to notice.

Sandy: Max, can you please let me talk to him? I don't want him to worry, with you here too.

Maxwell: Sure Sandy.

He gave her a kiss and left.

Maxwell: Good luck.

Stan was near at home, but he went to a park and sat down next to a tree. Sandy followed, when she got there she saw Stan crying, causing her to worry even more, she never saw Stan cry before.

Sandy: Stan?

She said in a soft voice, but he crying too much to hear her, so she tap his shoulder, that got his attention, he turned around and found her looking worry. He sighed.

Stan: Hey sis.

Sandy: Can I talk do you?

Normally Stan would say no and he's fine, but he wanted some cheering up, and he would do the same thing if it was Sandy.

Stan: Sure.

So she sat down next to him and asked him.

Sandy: What's wrong Bro?

Stan: It's nothing really.

Sandy: Come on you can tell me, I'm your sister; you're not going to feel better if you keep this to yourself.

Stan: I'm just jealous that's all.

Sandy: Jealous, of what?

Stan: It's just you and the rest of the Ham-hams are in relationships now, except me, and look at you my sis is growing up, you're not as little as I remember you, you got Maxwell, and probably going to start a family soon, I am proud of you.

Sandy smiled at her brother; she admits that he's growing up too.

Sandy: Thanks Stan, and don't worry, I'm sure you'll find that special girl some day; you just got to wait for the right time.

Stan smiled and felt much better now.

Stan: Thanks sis, and thanks for following me, I'm lucky to have a sis like you.

They both got up, they hugged, and then they went back to their homes. Stan felt better, and so did Sandy, but she still wanted to cheer him up a bit more.


	2. Sandy's Plan

Ch 2

Sandy's Plan

Next day Sandy got up early, and walked to Maxwell's place, she was stilling thinking on how to make Stan feel better.

She got to Maxwell's place, and knocked on the Window.

Maxwell: Hey Sandy what's up?

Sandy: Can I come in?

Maxwell: Sure.

Sandy hopped to his cage, and she told him about Stan.

Maxwell: Poor guy, I am sorry for him, but at least he's feeling a bit better.

Sandy: He is, but I want to do something special to cheer him up.

Maxwell: What do you have in mind?

Sandy thought, and thought, then an idea pop in her head.

Sandy: Let's get to clubhouse, before Stan.

She grabbed his arm, and ran down the path to the clubhouse.

They arrived at the clubhouse, and opened the door; she looked and saw Stan wasn't here at.

Pashmina: Hey Sandy, how's it going?

Sandy: Is Stan here?

Bijou: I haven't seen him yet, hope he's alright.

Penelope: Me too.

(Yes Penelope can talk now)

Sandy was glad, and then asked about Boss. Just then Boss came in with Harmony; they just got back from their walk.

Sandy: Boss, can I like, talked do you for a bit, I need some help.

Boss: Sure Sandy, what you need?

Sandy told him and the Ham-hams about Stan.

Boss: So that's way he wanted to leave.

Sandy: Yeah, and I couldn't help but to feel sorry for him, I never seen him like this before.

Boss: I understand how he feels, but what can we do?

Sandy: I got a plan, how about we take Stan to Acorn Mountain, and we throw a surprise party to cheer him up.

All the Ham-hams thought it was a great idea, and they were all busy making plans. Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, and Pepper were in charge of food, Boss, Harmony, and Panda were in charge of setting up the party, Dexter, Howdy, and Hannah were in charge of getting steamers and balloons, Pashmina, Penelope, and Cappy were in charge of making paper flowers and party hats, and Sandy and Maxwell were busy putting on a show for Stan, Sandy work hard the most, she was determent to make Stan very happy. They work so hard, that at the end of the day all the Ham-hams were tried, and all went home. That night Sandy was too excited to sleep.

Sandy (Thinking): I like can't wait when Stan sees the surprise party we have for him, I just know that it'll cheer him up.

Then she went happily to sleep. The next morning all the Ham-hams were at the clubhouse waiting for Stan, they waited and waited, but he didn't come. Sandy was starting to worry, Maxwell place his paw on hers.

Maxwell: Don't worry Sandy I'm sure he just running late, you know how he is.

Sandy smiled but she still felt worried. The hours pasted, Sandy began to feel more and more worry about Stan.

Sandy: I'm going to check on him, he's never this late.

So she ran out the clubhouse to Stan's house. When she got there, she jumped on the window, and saw Noel talking on the phone; she also saw that Stan's cage wasn't there, now she was more worry than ever.

Noel: I know, I just don't what happen, luckily the doctor said it's not too serious, and he should be fine, he says it might have been cause he was outside, I don't know if it's true, but I hope he feels better, okay I'll talk you later Hillary, bye.

He hung up the phone, as Sandy quickly run out. She when back to clubhouse trying not to cry, but it was no use.

Sandy (Thinking): Oh Stan please be okay, don't you dare give up on me!

She open the door, as they looked at her, Maxwell saw that she was going to cry, and came up to her.

Maxwell: Sandy, is everything okay?

She hugged him tightly and started to cry, Maxwell rubbed her back to calm her down.

Maxwell: There, there let it all out.

She calmed down, and looked at him. Then Bijou and Pashmina came up to her.

Bijou: What's wrong, is it Stan?

Sandy nodded.

Pashmina: What happened?

Sandy sat down, and told them what she heard Noel said. They gasped.

Sandy: He said it's not serious, but still, I'm…

She began to cry again.

Maxwell: Hey it's going to be alright, you just as it wasn't serious right?

She nodded.

Maxwell: Then I'm sure it was just a morning sickness, I'm sure he'll be up and running again.

She felt a bit better.

Sandy: Thanks Maxi, you always have the right thing to say.

Maxwell: Would you feel better if you went to visit him?

Sandy: Yeah, I'll see if Hillary is going with Noel.

And she walked back to her home.

Hillary: Hey Sandy, I got some good news and bad news. Bad news is your brother is sick, and it's at the vets right now.

Sandy sighs with sadness.

Sandy (Thinking): Gee thanks a lot.

Hillary: But the good news is that Noel asked me to come with him to see Stan, would like to come too?

Sandy eyes lit up with joy, as she spun in her whiz wheel, Hillary smile.

Hillary: Okay, we'll be leaving in an hour.

An hour later Noel knocked on the door, and they all sent off for the vet, as Sandy was still thinking about Stan.

Sandy (Thinking): Please be all right big bro.

They reach the place, as Sandy was surprised, the vet wasn't a building, it was just a yellow bus.

Sandy (Thinking): What an odd place for a vet.

Noel knock on the bus door as it opened up and revealed a doctor.

Doctor: Can I help you?

Noel: Hi I'm Noel; I'm the one that brought my Hamster in, Stan?

Doctor: Ha yes, come on in.

They enter the bus, as the Hillary introduced her, and her hamster.

Doctor: Please to meet you Hillary, my names Dr. Loin, I take care of all the animals, big or small around here; is your hamster sick too?

Hillary: Oh no, this is his twin sister, and she wants to see him, if that's alright with you.

Dr. Loin smiled.

Dr. Loin: Sure, it would be great for him to have some company; my assent will show her; Flora could you come out here please?

Behind from the curtains came a hamster, she was light brown from the back, light white in the front, and she dressed up like a nurse.

Hillary, Noel, and Sandy were shocked; Dr. Loin chuckled at their faces.

Dr. Loin: I know it seems wired that a hamster can be a nurse, but the only way to make a animal feel better is to understand them and their feelings; I understand them of course, but Flora understands them way more better than I do, and she is so clever that she could make any animal feel better in no time, so your hamster is in good hands, or paws I should say.

That made Sandy feel even more better, as she saw Flora coming to Dr. Loin.

Dr. Loin: There's a good hamster, this is Stan's sister, Sandy; would you please show her where Stan is?

Flora nodded as she showed her the way.

Flora: Hi, I'm Flora.

Sandy: I'm, like Sandy, thank you so much for taken care of my brother is he alright?

Flora: Hmm-hmm, feeling just as fine as ever. He was just sick, would like to see him?

Sandy: Yes, please.

So she showed her to Stan's cage. Stan was sitting down, eating some sunflower seeds, and shaking his maracas. He noticed that Flora was coming up.

Stan: Hey Flora, what's up?

Flora: You have a visitor.

Stan looked as he saw Sandy climbing up. Stan was surprised, but was happy to see his sister.

Stan: Hey sis.

Sandy slapped him, but then hugged him tightly. Stan was shocked that his own sister slapped him like that, but hugged her back anyway.

Sandy: Don't you ever scare me like that again; you don't know how much you made me worried!

Stan: I'm sorry sis; I didn't know I was going to end up here.

Flora placed her hand on Sandy's shoulder.

Flora: You have a nice brother, he was very kind, and did anything I told him to.

Stan: Well with a beautiful nurse-ham like you, how could say no to anything you say?

Sandy: Stan!

Flora giggled.

Flora: Well I have good news, your brother should be coming back home tomorrow morning, just make sure he doesn't go outside too much, and he should eat about 3 times a day.

Sandy: Thanks for everything.

Flora: No problem.

Just then Dr. Loin came in.

Dr. Loin: Sorry to trouble you Sandy, but your owner says it's time to go.

Sandy sigh, Dr. Loin smiled.

Dr. Loin: Now don't worry, your brother will be fine, and he'll back home again tomorrow.

Sandy smiled a bit, she told Stan good-bye, hugged him, and then went back to Hillary.

Hillary, Noel, and Sandy made their way back home, as Flora watch them, then she went back to check on Stan.

Flora: You have very nice Sister, you must proud of her.

Stan: I am she's growing up so fast it seems only yesterday that I was there to take care of her.

Flora smiled.

Flora: Bet you can't wait to see her again tomorrow.

Stan (Sighed): Yeah.

Flora: What's the matter, aren't you happy to be with your sister again?

Stan: Oh don't get me wrong I am, but you've been so kind and looking out for me, I almost see you as my sister, I wish I could stay and get to know you more.

Flora smiled.

Flora: Don't worry, you can come visit me went whenever you like, I'm here anytime you need me.

Stan smiled.

Flora: Now get some rest; you need to save your energy when you go home tomorrow.

Stan: Your right, night.

Flora: Night.

Stan did try to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about Flora, he wanted to do something to thank her; then he had an idea.

Stan (Thinking): I'll ask her when I visit her tomorrow.


	3. Thank you

Ch 3

Thank you

Dr. Loin and Flora were as good as their words, Stan did come home the next day, he wanted to go out and play, but Noel was watching him the whole time.

Noel: Sorry Stan, I know you want to run around, but Dr. Loin said that one more day of rest will do you good, but don't worry I've asked Hillary to come over and bring Sandy, so you won't be lonely.

Stan was happy that we was going to see his sister, but was sad that he won't be going out today.

Hillary arrived and brought Sandy.

Noel: Hey Hillary, how are you?

Hillary: Pretty good, I brought Sandy.

Noel: Hey Sandy.

He movie his finger, and petted her neck, as Sandy rub against it.

Hillary: How's Stan?

Noel: He feeling more and more better every day, he wanted to come out, but I told him he can't yet, but I'm sure seeing his sister will cheer him up.

So she placed Sandy's cage next to Stan's, as Sandy popped out and saw Stan. She waved at him, and he waved back.

Hillary: I got some treats in the car, would like to come with?

Noel: Sure, now keep an eye on your brother Sandy; make sure he doesn't get out.

Sandy (Thinking): Don't worry, as long as I'm here, Stan won't get away.

So while Noel and Hillary went to the car to get the treats, Sandy got out of her cage and into Stan's.

Sandy: So how do you feel big bro?

Stan: Pretty good, that Flora really knows how to treat pets. I can't wait to come back to the clubhouse tomorrow. How are the others by the way?

Sandy: They doing well, they missed you thought, and they were worry about you too.

Stan: Well I can't blame them, I miss me too if I was that handsome.

Sandy punched him.

Sandy: Oh Stan what I'm going to do with you?

Stan just chuckle, and Sandy chuckle a bit too.

Stan: Hey sis, can I ask you something?

Sandy: Sure, what is it?

Stan: It's Flora.

Sandy: What about her?

Stan: I just can't stop thinking about her; she was just so kind to me, even when I was a bit cocky, she was still patient with me, she'd reminded me so much of you. I want to do something nice for her, as my way of saying thank you.

Sandy was a bit shock, she wondered if her brother was still sick, but she saw in his that he really meant it.

Stan: So I was thinking of visiting her, and bring her into the clubhouse.

Sandy: That's a great idea, I'm sure she'd be happy to see you.

Just then they heard their owners coming back, so Sandy ran back to her cage, as they open up the door, and gave them some treats. The next day Noel got up and went outside for a little jog, as Stan got up too, and went outside, he knew where he must go to first. When he got to Dr. Loin's bus, he hopped up, and saw Flora cleaning up the place, she look tired, Stan knocked on the window, and Flora saw him. Then she run up and opened up the window.

Flora: Hey Stan, what's up?

Stan: Not much just came up to see what you were doing.

Flora: Not much just the same thing cleaning and checking the pets, I tell you it's hard work, but it's well worth it to see these pets feeling better.

Stan: Well would like to take a break, and come with for a bit?

Flora was worry; she had never been out before.

Flora: I don't know, I mean what if the pets get sick while I'm gone, I mean I love to, but I just don't want to leave the pets.

Stan: Isn't there anyone else that can take care of them while you're gone?

Flora: Well we do have a monkey named Pepe, but still.

Stan: Please Flora, I just want to show the clubhouse and my other friends, I promise I'll bring you back before your owner gets back. I just want to you show my gratitude for helping me.

Flora was going to say no, but she saw that he meant it.

Flora: Alright, let me tell Pepe, and then we'll go.

So Stan held her paw and took her to the clubhouse, she was scared at first, but Stan told her about his friends, and she felt a bit better.

Flora (Thinking): It's sweet that he's doing this for me; I just hope I don't get in trouble for this.

They reached the clubhouse as Stan opened the door.

Ham-hams: Surprise!

Stan: Aw you guys, you didn't have to do this for me.

Boss: Nonsense, after what your sister told us, you deserve a special day.

Stan: Thanks guys, where is my sis anyway?

Sandy came up for behind and tackle him, then they wrestle, and laughed at their silliness.

Sandy: Hey bro, glad you're feeling better.

Stan: Thanks, it's good to be back.

They hugged, as Flora watch and giggled.

Flora (Thinking): What great friends he as.

Stan: Hey everyone I want you meet a new friend I brought, she the one that help me get better. Come out don't be shy.

Flora walked in as the Ham-hams gasped and were amazed at the hamster.

Flora: Hello, I'm Flora.

She was still a little shy, but the Ham-hams said hello, and introduced themselves.

Maxwell: Hi, I'm Maxwell, thanks for taking care of Stan.

Boss: Yeah thanks, I'm Boss, I'm the owner of this clubhouse.

Hamtaro: I'm Hamtaro; I can say that you're our special friend already.

Harmony: Hi I'm Harmony, and I can tell that you're a very kind hamster.

Bijou: Bonjour, I'm Bijou, and I'm from France.

Dexter: I'm Dexter and I-

Howdy: I'm Howdy and I-

Dexter: Hey you didn't let me finished yet!

Howdy: Well everything you say is dull and boring.

Dexter: I'll show you who boring!

They were about to fight when Stan butt in and break them apart.

Stan: Alright that's enough we have a guest here, and I want you two to stop acting like children.

Howdy: Sorry Dexter.

Dexter: Sorry Howdy.

Dexter and Howdy: Sorry Flora.

Flora smiled.

Flora: It's alright.

Hannah: Howdy I'm Hannah.

Oxnard: I'm Oxnard, and this is my wife, Pepper.

Pepper: Howdy!

Cappy: I'm Cappy, and I like hats.

Panda: I'm Panda, and I love to build.

Pashmina: I'm Pashmina, and this is my sister, Penelope.

Penelope: Hello.

Lapis: I'm Lapis, and this is my sister, Lazuli.

Lazuli: Hi, and this sleepy hamster here, is Snoozer.

Snoozer: Hello.

Flora felt much better and sat right next to Stan.

Boss: So Flora what do you do?

Flora: I'm a nurse, I take care of all kinds of pets; cats, dogs, bunnies, and of course hamsters.

Pepper: We do the same thing down on my farm although the animals are a lot bigger than yours at the vets.

Flora: We take care of farm animals too, sometimes I would travel with Dr. Loin to a farm, and we would take care of an animal whether they're sick, or they're giving birth.

Penelope: Is it hard work?

Flora: Oh yes, very hard work, animals are not like humans, you can take care of a sick human with no problem, because other humans can understand them, and they don't have that many sickness, but animals are much different, humans can't understand them that much, they can tell if they're sick, by looking at their eyes, but they don't know what they're sick about. That's why Dr. Loin brought me, because the only way to understand an animal is to talk to another animal. Plus animals have some sickness that most humans don't have that much, so you have to study them very carefully and find out what's wrong and what do you do to make them feel better.

The Hamsters were amazed at what Flora said.

Stan: You pretty cool doing all that work by yourself, and making sure they feel better, I find that very admirable.

Flora: Thanks, but I'm not alone, Dr. Loin helps too of course, and we have a monkey named Pepe, and he helps out too, but I tell you the busies days for us is check up day, where all the owners gather up their pets, and we have to work very hard to check them, and make sure they're okay, it really makes my paws sore, but if it means to see those pets and the owners happy, then it's well worth it.

Maxwell: Wow, they should put you in a history book, for being the world's greatness nurse.

Harmony: Or better yet make a statue out of you, you're full of grace and kindness.

Flora felt flatter.

Flora: Thanks, but I don't do this, because I want to be famous, I do it, because I want to see pets get well.

Stan look at her in amazement, he'd never met someone so caring like her before, he was starting to blush a bit.

Sandy: Hey Flora, we're going to take Stan to Acorn Mountain for a picnic, would you like to come?

Flora: Well, I not sure, I mean I just met all of you.

Stan: Come on it'll be fun; I'll stay by your side the whole time.

Flora: Alright.

Boss: Great we'll pack up and then we'll go.

So they all were packed up and headed out to the mountain. While they were there, they each spilt up into groups.

Boss: I'll be with Harmony, Hamtaro, and Bijou.

Dexter: I got Pashmina, Penelope, and Cappy.

Howdy: I'm with Hannah, Oxnard, and Pepper.

Panda: I'll be with Snoozer, Lapis, and Lazuli.

Stan: And I'll be with my sis, Maxwell, and Flora.

Boss: Let's all meet back here at 3:00.

And with that they all set off.

Maxwell was showing Sandy some flowers, and leaves, while Stan was showing Flora some animals, she watched, as she saw some rabbits go by. She looked happy then she turned, and saw Stan up in a tree.

Flora: What are doing up there?

Stan: Getting some acorns.

Flora: Don't hurt yourself!

Stan: Relax I'll be fine…

As soon as he said it, he slipped on a branch, and fell. Luckily he landed on a bush, he wasn't hurt, but Flora went and checked on him.

Flora: See, what did I say; let me see.

Stan: Its fine, OW!

Flora: That doesn't sound fine, luckily I brought my first aid kit; let me look at your leg.

She look a band-aid, and bandage his leg, Stan felt bad.

Stan: I'm sorry; I was only trying to get some acorns for you.

Flora: It's alright, just don't do it again.

Just then Sandy and Maxwell came up to them. Sandy saw the bandage on Stan's leg.

Sandy: Oh dear are you alright Stan?

Flora: He's fine, just a sprit leg, he should be healing soon.

Maxwell: How did this happen?

Flora: He was climbing up a tree to get some acorns for me, and he slipped and fall.

Sandy: Oh Stan why didn't you asked us, we had some acorns in our bag.

Stan felt silly, but said nothing and they ate. Soon it was time to head back to the spot where Boss at told them to be at. Then they went back to the clubhouse, and back home. Stan took Flora home.

Stan: Hey, I'm sorry what happen at the tree.

Flora: Don't worry too much, I had a great time, thanks for taking me out, but why did you do all this for me?

Stan: It's just my way of saying thank you for helping me, and even today you've helped me, and now my leg is feeling better.

Flora: Well it's my job, I just like to help people, beside you were just so nice to me today, that I couldn't sit there and do nothing.

Stan blushed a bit more then he saw some roses, picks one, and gives to Flora.

Flora: Oh Stan, thanks I love it.

Stan: Here.

He place on her nurse hat.

Stan: Makes look pretty.

Now Flora blushed a bit.

Flora (Thinking): He's so sweet; first he shows me some rabbits then tries to give me acorns, and now a rose.

Then she gave him a hug, causing them both to blush. Soon they reach the bus; luckily Dr. Loin didn't notice that Flora had left.

Stan: Well we should be going, I'll come by and see you tomorrow.

Flora: Thanks for a wonderful time, your pretty cool.

Stan: Don't flatter me.

They both laugh and left for the evening. Stan turned back and sighed happily.

Stan (Thinking): She so wonderful, is she the one I'm looking for?


	4. Stan the Doctor

Ch4

Stan the Doctor

Ever sense Stan met Flora, took her out to Acorn Mountain, and she hugged him; he could stop thinking about her even more, and talks about her endlessly at the clubhouse.

Stan: And then after I walked her back home, she hugged me, you guys remember that?

Ham-hams (Groan): Yes Stan.

Boss: Look no offence Stan, but you keep talking about Flora so much, that were starting to get tire of it by now.

Dexter: Yeah, don't have something else to talk about, like your skateboard?

Howdy: Or how about you can beat Boss in a race?

Boss: Hey!

Stan: I'm sorry, but I feel that Flora is more important to me then Skateboards or races with Boss, and I know you guys might think I'm silly, because on how I would flirt with other girls, but this one is different, whenever I see her I don't flirt with her right away, and when I talk to her I feel more happy than ever, but I still feel nervous, cause I don't know what to say.

Sandy: I know how you feel Big Bro.

Maxwell: Me too.

Sandy and Maxwell looked at each other and blushed.

Boss: Well if you feel that way, then why don't you asked her out?

Stan: You mean like a date?

Boss: Yeah, why not?

Stan: Well the thing is I've never been on a date before. Like I said I use to flirt for fun, I never actually gone out with a girl before.

Oxnard: Well you don't really have to go on a date with her; you can just talk to her.

Stan: What'd you mean?

Oxnard: I mean just start a conversation, find out what you two both like and don't like. Trust me when I first met Pepper, I was just as nervous as you are, that's why I had Hamtaro with me.

Hamtaro: It's true, and I just told him just be yourself, and talk to her.

Oxnard: And look at us now, and I'm still happy to be with my wife.

Pepper: Oh Oxy.

Sandy: Stan, do you remember how nervous I was when I first met Maxwell?

Stan: Yeah I remember, and I told you do just be yourself, and…

Maxwell: And look at us now.

Stan thought, and then he got up.

Stan: Your right, I should just be myself, and just talk to her. Thanks guys, I'm going to go talk to her.

Sandy: Good luck Stan, I'm proud of you.

Stan gave his sister a hug, and then he left to find Flora.

Meanwhile at Dr. Loin's bus, Flora was trying to clean up the place, but her mind was something else.

Flora (Thinking): Why can't I get him out of my mind? I mean it was still sweet on what he did yesterday for me, but… No snap out of it, he was doing it because he thought it was right, nothing else, but still…

Dr. Loin: Flora.

Flora (Thinking): Or maybe he does like me.

Dr. Loin: Flora?

Flora (Thinking): That would have explained the rose.

Dr. Loin: Flora!

Flora jumped and looked at Dr. Loin. Dr. Loin looked worry.

Dr. Loin: Are you feeling alright Flora? You seem to be distracted by something.

Flora (Thinking): I'm sorry it's just I had a special day yesterday, and now I can't stop thinking about him.

Dr. Loin smiled.

Dr. Loin: Well whatever you're thinking about must be good; anyway I have to run to the store to get some medicine for the pets, could look after the place for me while I'm gone?

Flora nodded.

Dr. Loin: Alright, I'll be back in an hour, see you soon.

Flora when back to work, she tried to clean up the place, but she still couldn't stop thinking about Stan; as she went to check on the pets, she heard a knock and saw Stan.

Flora (Thinking): Oh dear, he's here! Do I look okay, where's the rose?! Okay clam down I'm sure he's there for a reason.

She opened up the door, and saw Stan standing there.

Flora: Hey Stan.

Stan: Hey.

There was silent's, they were both nervous, but Stan broke the silent's.

Stan: Listen, I want to talk about what happen yesterday, when I walked you home; can I come in?

Flora: Sure, I was going to asked you the same thing.

She invented him in; they sat down on a box, and began to talk.

Stan: I see your still wearing the rose I pick for you.

Flora: Yep, thanks again it looks nice.

Stan: That's because you are nice.

Flora: So Stan, I want to ask you, about what happened yesterday when we were heading back home. Why did you do all of those nice things for me? I mean don't get me wrong, I know you did this, because I helped you, and I'm flatter, but I feel you did it much more then saying thank you.

Stan: Do be honest I don't why either, I mean I never done anything this nice to anyone either, the closest is my sister, but that's it. I turned a around and saw you heading home, and all that night, I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I would talk about you every time at the clubhouse so much that I think I made some of my friends mad.

Flora: That's what happened to me, after you gave me the rose, and I hugged you, I couldn't stop thinking about you either, I couldn't get much work done, cause all I thought about was you, Dr. Loin notice.

Stan: Then I guess we're both crazy.

They both laughed.

Flora: I guess. But I still thank you for what you did for me.

Stan: Hey, I just figure a pretty lady like you deserved some time off.

Flora: I wish you could stay, but I have a lot to do, I have to clean the place, feed the animals, check them, and groom them; just thinking about it makes me wonder if I'm going to get them finished today.

Stan: I could help if you like?

Flora: Well that's nice of you, but we already have another helper here, and you've done enough yesterday, I don't want to make you tried too.

Stan: Well suit yourself, but don't come crying to me when you have more work to do tomorrow and you need finished up the ones from yesterday.

Flora (Thinking): He's doing it again, but still he's right I'm never going to get this done by myself.

Flora: Alright you can help, you clean the place, I'll check on the pets, and Pepe will groom them.

Stan: Deal.

So they all set the work, Stan clean up the whole place top to bottom, Pepe clean and groom each of the pets, and Flora checked each and every one of the pets. They didn't notice that Dr. Loin was coming back from the store.

Dr. Loin: Well that wasn't so bad, I'm sure Flora will love the treats I brought her.

Then he looked out the window, and saw that the whole place was clean, he was surprise.

Dr. Loin: Well I be darn, that hamster work fast.

Then he looked again and saw Stan. He smiled.

Dr. Loin: Well looks like I've got another helper.

Stan: All done.

Flora: Thanks, you really did a nice job with the place.

Stan: Well I try; listen Flora remember what I said about why I didn't know I did those nice things for you, well now I know why.

Flora: Why?

Stan: It's because I lo-

Before he could finish the bus door open, and they saw Dr. Loin, now they were both worry.

Flora (Thinking): Oh no, I'm in trouble now, what would he say?!

But Dr. Loin wasn't cross, he was smiling.

Dr. Loin: Don't worry Flora, I'm not mad, I saw the whole thing.

Then he looked a Stan, and picked him up.

Stan (Thinking): Look I'm sorry, but she needed some help.

Dr. Loin: Now don't look so scare, I saw that you just trying to help and you really did a fine job with the place I might add.

Stan looked puzzled.

Stan (Thinking): You're not mad?

Dr. Loin handed out some treats and gave some to Flora and Stan. They both looked shocked, but Dr. Loin just smiled.

Dr. Loin: Well go on, you both deserved some after your hard day of work.

Stan and Flora (Thinking): Thanks!

And they ate.

Dr. Loin: Well I'll give these medicines to the pets while you guys eat, here Pepe, a fresh Banana for you.

While Stan and Flora were eating, Flora asked Stan something.

Flora: Now what were going to say before Stan?

Stan could no longer hide it, it was time he told her the truth.

Stan: The reason why I did all those nice things for you, is because I l-l-l-lov-ov-ov-e-e y-o-u-u.

Flora: What did you say?

Stan took a big deep breath and said.

Stan: I love you.

Flora gasped, and Stan felt a bit bad he said.

Stan: I know it's too soon, and you probably don't have the same feelings for me, but you just so kind, so caring, so nice, you remind me so much of my sister. I don't know if she told you, but I use to be a flirt, I would flirt all the time with other girls, but I stopped, because they were all taken, and I was thinking on giving up, till you came; after you healed me and made me feel better, all I could think about was your smiled, and just you.

He was afraid on what Flora thought; he turned around and saw her crying he felt bad.

Stan: I'm sorry; I probably shouldn't have told you.

Then she pecked him on the cheek and smiled.

Flora: You know I'm thinking the same thing, I love you.

They hugged.

Stan: I love you too.

Dr. Loin saw and smiled.

Dr. Loin: So this who you were thinking about.

They smiled. Dr. Loin looked at them, and then he thought of something.

Dr. Loin: You know sense you two worked so hard today how about you have a day off tomorrow Flora?

Flora was worry, what about the pets, who will take care of them.

Dr. Loin: Don't worry me and Pepe will look after the pets while you're gone, besides its obvious that this hamster loves you, and you love him, so go out and have some fun.

Stan smiled. Flora thought, she did love Stan, she looked a Dr. Loin and it seems he wouldn't mind. Flora nodded in agreement.

Dr. Loin: And as for you, how would you like to help out around here?

Stan (Thinking): If it means spending more time with Flora then I say yes!

Dr. Loin: I'll call your owner and let him know, now go get some rest, and thanks for helping.

Stan: You have a cool owner.

Flora: So you've notice.

They laughed.

Flora: So what do you want to do tomorrow?

Stan: How about a walk in park.

Flora: Okay, then it's a date, what time?

Stan: 10:00?

Flora: Okay.

Stan: Alright, see ya.

Flora: Bye.

It's been a happy day for both Stan and Flora, and Stan can't wait to tell its friends.

Author notes: Alright thanks for reading, let me know what you guys thinks so far, and stick around we got two more chapters left. :)


	5. How Flora Became a Nurse Part 1

Ch 5

How Flora Became a Nurse (part 1)

After Stan told Flora that he loves her, they've going out for two months. During the two months things have changed. Dr. Loin called Stan's owner, Noel, and asked him if he could work for him; he wasn't sure at first, but then he agreed.

Noel: It would be nice to have someone looking after him while I take my jog.

Stan told his friends, and they were happy for him, and his sister gave him a high five.

Sandy: So I guess this means no more tail dragging?

Stan: Unless I do something bad.

They both laughed.

Boss and Harmony are now married, and Harmony lives with Boss now. Hamtaro, Bijou, Maxwell, and Sandy are now engaged, and Stan his helping his sister and Maxwell whenever he can. Pepper his having a baby, and Oxnard is now more busy helping both Pepper and the farm, and Stan is now working with Dr. Loin and Flora, and he's happy with his new job. One day, Stan was on his way to work, he knocked as usual, and Flora opened the window.

Stan: Hey Beautiful.

Flora: Hey Stan.

He handed her a gift.

Flora: What's this for?

Stan: Our two month anniversary sense we first met, open it.

She open and gasped, it was a locket with a picture of her and Stan. She hugged and kissed him.

Flora: It's beautiful.

Stan: Here.

He put it on for her.

Flora: How do I look?

Stan: Wonderful.

Flora: Thanks.

Stan: So what are we doing today?

Flora: Not much, all the pets are taking care of, the only thing we need to do is to move around some stuff.

Stan: Alright, just show me where to clean and move and I'll do it.

They set to work, Stan moved some boxes around, and Flora was mopping up the place, and they soon sat down and have some lunch, then they talked for a bit.

Flora: How are Pepper and the baby?

Stan: Pretty good, she said she should be due in a month or two.

Flora: And how's your sister.

Stan: Better every day, I swear thought; I don't know whose more love crazy, her and Maxwell or you and me.

They laughed.

Stan: Hey Flora, I like to asked you something.

Flora: What is it?

Stan: How did you become a nurse, and how'd you meet Dr. Loin?

Flora didn't know what to say, she'd never told anyone about this before, but he told her the truth, that he loves her, so it's time she dose the same.

Flora: You really want to know?

Stan: Yeah, if it's alright with you.

Flora: Okay, it all started when I was little.

Flashback:

Flora was about 3 years old; she lived with her mom and dad in a pet shop. Her mom was caring and loving, and so was her dad. Whenever she was sick, her parents will stay with her till she felt better.

Her mom was already a nurse, and would go around the pet shop and check on the animals, she wanted to come with, but her mom said no.

Flora's Mom: When you're older, I'll take you out and you can see the pets with me.

Flora looked up to her mom and wanted to be like her. One day, when she was six years old, her mom went around the shop to check on the pets, and Flora and her dad were playing catch.

Flora's Dad: Heads up Flora!

He threw the ball too long and it went flying pasted her.

Flora's Dad: Oops, sorry Flora.

Young Flora: It's alright dad, I'll go get it.

Flora's Dad: Don't hurt yourself!

Young Flora: I won't!

She ran after the ball and looked all around for it.

Young Flora: Where is it?

She heard a bark, which made her jumped.

Young Flora: Wh-h-ho's Th-h-h-ere?

The bark got louder, and now she was scared.

Young Flora: Mommy, Daddy, anyone help me!

She was about to run, then she felt a bumped; she turned around and found the ball. She picked it up and found a dog. She didn't know whether to run or get help; then the dog gave a friendly bark.

Dog: Woof!

Young Flora: Hello, thanks for returning the ball for me.

Then he gave Flora a friendly kissed.

Young Flora (Laughing): Okay, okay, thank you!

As the dog move to get closer to her, he started to yelp. Flora looked at him.

Young Flora: Hey what's wrong buddy?

Then she looked at his front paw.

Young Flora: Let me see.

He put out his front paw, and she touched it, causing him to yelp some more.

Young Flora: Sorry, but it looks like you twisted your front paw. I like to help, but I don't know how to take care of a sick puppy, and I don't know where my mom is.

She thought on how to help then she heard her dad called out.

Flora's dad: Flora, are you okay in there?!

Then she knew what to do.

Young Flora: Stay there I've found someone that might help you.

She ran out to join her dad. He was relief that his daughter wasn't hurt.

Flora's Dad: Thank goodness you're alive; your mother would kill me if I never found you.

Young Flora: Sorry dad, but I need some help; you see I found a dog, and he gave me our ball back, and it looks like he hurt his front paw, and I don't know what to do, can you help me please?

Flora's Dad: Well I don't know I don't know that much about taking care of pets.

Young Flora: Oh dad at least looked at him please, he was so nice of bringing our ball back; the least I can do is helped him out.

Flora's Dad: Well alright show me where the dog is, and I'll see what I can do.

Young Flora: Thanks dad.

So she showed her dad where the dog is and he took a look at his paw.

Flora's Dad: It's broken alright, but I'm not a doctor, and I can't reach the bandages the clerk keeps.

Young Flora: Can we just ask him to come here and take care of the puppy?

Flora's Dad: I'm sorry Flora, but if the clerk finds out we've left our cage, he would be worry about us, look for your mother, and then lock us up for good; you don't want that now right?

Young Flora: No, but we can't just leave him there.

Flora's dad pondered at the situation then he snapped his fingers and got an idea.

Flora's Dad: Okay Flora, we'll get the clerk here so he can help, but he wouldn't see us.

Flora was confused.

Young Flora: You mean we'll become invisible?

Flora's Dad: When you put that way, yes; you know when the bin full of toys is?

Young Flora: Yeah.

Flora's Dad: Okay go to the bin and get the remote control mouse, then move the mouse to the clerk's feet, when he sees it move the mouse and make sure he follows it to the dog's cage, then I'll tell the dog to move a little bit, so he can here the yelp, and then he'll take a look at his paw, and he should fix. You got all of that?

Young Flora: Uh-Uh.

Flora's Dad: Okay, now go, I'll stay here and keep an eye on him, good luck.

So Flora ran to find the toy bin. All she thought about was the dog and helping him get better. Soon she headed to the toy place, and quickly hided, as a little boy opened the door and Flora ran inside.

She looked around and found the toy mouse and the remote control.

Young Flora (Thinking): Okay, how am I going to get it down from here?

She looked around and saw some pieces of string.

Young Flora (Thinking): Hmm, I wonder.

She took the pieces of strings and tied them up into a lasso.

Young Flora (Thinking): Okay I just need to get the aim right.

She threw the lasso and caught the toy mouse's tail, she then pulled it and the mouse and the other toys came down,there was a loud crash and the clerk heard it.

Clerk: Is anyone in there?!

Flora was scared, she looked around, and quickly hided, as the clerk opened the door, and saw the toys on the floor, he was upset.

Clerk: That's the problem with kids these days; they don't know how to clean up after themselves.

He picked up the toys, as Flora watched, luckily she got the remote for the toy mouse, and she pulled the leveler, as the mouse began to move, and touched the clerk's feet

Clerk: What do we have here? Oh well time to get you back to the bid then.

Then Flora controlled the mouse and moved it away from him.

Clerk: Hey get back here you!

Young Flora (Thinking): That's right follow the mouse.

The Clerk chased the mouse around as Flora dragged him to where the dog was waiting, finally she found the door as her dad saw her coming and quickly opened the door.

Flora's Dad: Okay boy, now!

Flora stopped the toy mouse right in front of the dog, as the clerk caught up to it.

Clerk: Well there goes my exercise for today.

He picked up the mouse as the dog moved and yelp, then clerk turn around and saw the dog looking hurt.

Clerk: What's wrong little buddy.

He saw that his front paw was hanging up, and he took a look at it.

Clerk: Looks like you hurt your paw, well lucky for you I got some bandage in the storage room.

He opened up the cage and picked him up.

Clerk: Come on; let's get your paw fixed.

He left as Flora high fived her dad.

Young Flora: We did it dad!

Flora's Dad: No _you_ did it, I'm so proud of you, and mother will be too when she comes home, which is where we're going now.

So they want back to their cage, and 5 min later Flora's Mom came home.

Flora's Dad: Hello honey.

Flora's Mom: Hello dear.

Young Flora: Hi mom!

Flora's Mom: Hello Flora, how was your day?

Young Flora: Great; I helped a dog.

Flora's Mom: You did?!

Flora's Dad: Hmm-hmm, all by herself.

And he told her the whole thing, as her mom was happy for her daughter.

Flora's Mom: Oh I'm so proud of you, my baby's growing up!

Young Flora: Thank. Hey mom?

Flora's Mom: What is it?

Young Flora: I think I know what I want to be when I grow up.

Flora's Mom: And what's that.

Young Flora: I want to be a nurse like you, can you teach me?

Flora's parents smiled.

Flora's Dad: Can you give us a minute Flora?

Young Flora: Sure.

Flora was worry that they might say, "No".

Flora's Mom: What do you think?

Flora's Dad: I think it's cute, but still it would be nice if she spend some time with you for a change, she'd grown up now and sooner or later she has to learn the responsibilities on taking care of an animal, even another hamster.

Flora's Mom: True, but I don't know, what if she gets lost or the clerk finds one of us and we get in trouble?

Flora's Dad: It's the risk we'll have to take, beside I think she really wants to do this, and it makes her happy and that's what I want from our daughter.

Flora's Mom thought, she did want to see her daughter happy.

Flora's Mom (Thinking): It would be nice to spend time with my daughter while I work.

Flora's Mom: Okay you win, we'll tell her tomorrow morning.

Flora's Dad: Thanks dear, I just know she'll be happy. (Yawned) Let's get some sleep.

Flora's Mom: Alright.

They kissed.

Flora's Mom: Good night.

Flora's Dad: Night.

Author Notes: Okay this story is starting to get longer then I thought, so I'm going to split this into two parts, so look forward to part 2 coming soon.


	6. How Flora Became a Nurse Part 2

Ch 6

How Flora Became a Nurse (part 2)

Stan: Okay, so I got the idea on how you became a nurse, now how did you meet Dr. Loin?

Flora: Well it's funny; I actually met him by accident.

Stan: What'd you mean?

Flora: Well…

Flashback:

Flora woke up the next morning and saw her mom still standing by the cage.

Young Flora: Aren't you working today mother?

Flora's Mom: I am, but I can't go without my helper, now can I?

Flora's eyes lit up, as she gave her biggest smiled.

Young Flora: You mean?

Flora's Mom: Yes Flora, your father and I talked it over, and we deiced that it would be best if I spend some time with you and teach you the ways of being a nurse.

Flora cried with tears of joy as she hugged her mother tightly.

Young Flora: Thank you mom, I promised I'll be the best nurse ever!

Flora's Mom hugged her back, crying tears of joy too.

Flora's Mom: I know you will.

She let go of Flora, as she continue to talk.

Flora's Mom: But I have two things I want you to promise me.

Young Flora: What's that?

Flora's Mom: One, stay close to me and don't get lost, and two, listen to anything I say about taking care of animals, I don't want you getting hurt or anything, promised?

Young Flora: I promised.

Flora's Mom: Okay let's go.

So she opened up the cage, and showed Flora around the shop. She made sure she showed each and every pet, and what she needs to do to take care of them when they're sick. Flora took some notes and followed her mom around the shop, she was interest on all the pets the shop has.

She showed her how to treat patients who are kind.

Flora's Mom: Hello Danny, have you been eating your teats like I said?

Danny: Woof! (Yep)!

Flora's Mom: That's good; now open your mouth, so I can take your temperature.

He opened out his mouth, and she looked at the temperature.

Flora's Mom: 98.6, not bad.

And she wrote it down on her clipboard, as Flora watched and took notes.

Flora's Mom: Oh where are my manners, Danny I want you to meet my daughter Flora, I'm helping her so she can become a nurse and take care of you too.

Flora was bit scared.

Young Flora: Hello?

Danny put how his paw, Flora was confuse, but her mother smiled.

Flora's Mom: He wants you to shake is paw, it's his way saying he wants to be your friend.

Flora shake Danny's paw, as he barked happily, which made Flora smiled a bit.

Flora's Mom: Well we got to go now, keep up the good work and I'll see you tomorrow.

Young Flora: Bye Danny!

Danny: Woof! (Bye)!

Flora's mom showed Flora some more pets, like hamsters, bunnies, fishes, and now she was showing her how to deal with the most troublesome patients ever, cats.

Flora's Mom: Okay, let's get this over with.

Young Flora: Mommy, do we really have to take care of cats, they scare me.

Flora's Mom: I'm afraid so, you have to take care of all kinds of pets, no matter how scary or troublesome they are, even cats. There's even one cat that so troublesome, that she really tries my patience's, but I don't let her get the best of me. Do you want to sit this one out?

Young Flora: No way, if my mom as to do it, then so to I.

Flora's Mom: Alright, but I warn she's a mean one, come on let's go.

As Flora's mom was checking on the cats, there was one that looked at her and Flora.

Cat (Thinking): A new comer eh, I'll have fun and order her about.

Cat: Hey fat woman, get your lazy butt here and feed me!

Flora's Mom: Yes Eva, right away.

Eva: And while you're at scratch by back, and make sure you scratch it good this time!

Flora's Mom: Yes Eva.

Eva: And who is this worthless runt?

Flora's Mom: That's my daughter you're talking to, and she trading to become a nurse.

Eva: I nurse? HA! The only that rodent is good for is staying in her cage like a good hamster, in fact you should have stay in your cage too, you no good of taking of us. You and your daughter are smelly, stinky, and a bunch of good for nothings.

Flora's Mom was about to snap at her, till someone else spoke up.

Cat: Oh honestly dear sister, must you always be so rude to our guests?

Eva: Pah, I know what I'm doing, our dad says that all hamsters are a bunch of good for nothings, and should be gone forever.

Young Flora: Now you listen here, my mom is the most kindest, sweetest mom you'll ever meet, I'm surprise she has patience's for someone like you. I made be little, but I when you mess with my mom, you mess with me too!

Eva: Mhh, good for you, I suppose you want a medal or something, she probably wants you killed or something; why else would she bring you do a dangers place like this? She probably doesn't even love you; she should have made you stay in your cage, like a good mother would.

Young Flora (Crying): That's not true, my mother loves me very much, and I just want to be like her; how can you say such cruel words to me!

Cat: Sister stopped it, look what you've done to her!

Eva: I don't care, it's true.

Flora's Mom was upset with her, and so was her sister.

Flora's Mom: All right that's it, I can handle you hurting me, but you do not make my daughter cry like that!

Eva: But think about it, why would you send your daughter out here, you must really hate her that much.

She had enough and slapped her so hard across the face. Her sister laughed.

Cat: You've asked for it!

Then she nuzzled up to Flora to make her feel better.

Cat: There, there, my sister as stopped her rudeness, I'm terribly sorry for how she treated you.

Young Flora: Thanks, what's your name?

Luna: I'm Luna, please to meet you, and I'm sorry too Ms. Uhh.

Flora's Mom: Call me Gage.

Luna: Gage, that's a pretty name.

Gage: Thanks, and you should tell your sister to be nice, or else I might stop giving her treats.

Luna: I try, but she thinks that all hamsters are bad, she gets that from our father, but I know that there are some good hamsters out there.

Young Flora: Well if you believe there are some good hamsters, then I think there are more good cats like you.

Luna: Thank you and I hope you become a good nurse like your mom some day.

Young Flora: Thanks.

Flora's Mom: Well we've got to go now, thanks for cheering up my daughter.

Luna: Your welcome and good luck.

They left the place, and they were finishing up for the night.

Flora's Mom: I'm sorry Flora.

Young Flora: For what?

Flora's Mom: For how badly Eva treated you, I should have told you about her before we've started.

Young Flora: Is alright Mom, you said it yourself, you have to take care of all the people, no matter how rude they are to you, I'll get used it. I'm not giving up, because of one rude cat.

Flora's Mom: You're a good girl Flora, and I know you'll become a great nurse someday, and thanks for sticking up for me.

Young Flora: Hey that's what friends and families do right, and I thank you for doing the same for me, I love you mommy.

Flora's Mom: I love you too dear, come on let's go home.

As the days went by Flora's Mom taught her daughter more and more on how to be a nurse, and was soon starting to become good like her mom, but she still had a lot to learn.

Flora's Mom: Well done Flora, now the cats should have enough to eat for the night.

Young Flora: Thanks mom, I feel more and more like a nurse, every time I do something useful.

Mom's Flora: That's great dear; oh dear look at the time, be better go before the clerk closes up for the night.

Everything seemed to be perfect, until that one day when it happened.

One Day, Flora's Mom was sick in bed, so Flora took over as nurse for her, as her Dad stayed and took care of her.

She was finishing checking up on the dogs before she went to check on the other pets.

Young Flora: Alright James Wolf, you and Dog Walker are in fine order. (BTW Props if you get the reference)

She turned around to check on the cats when she heard a familiar voice.

Man: What are you doing out of your cage?!

She turned around on found the Clerk standing in front of her, now she was scared, and started to run, the Clerk chased after her.

Clerk: Get back here!

Young Flora: Oh dear I'm in big trouble now I got to find a place to hide before he… WHOA!

She was running so fast that she didn't see the ball on the floor, and she fell and broke her paw, she try to stand up, but she couldn't, and Clerk caught up to her, and picked her up. He looked cross.

Clerk: You see, you've should have stayed in your cage! What were you thinking running around in the shop like that?! I've got a good mind to lock you in your cage forever!

Flora was very sad, she had let her mom down, and she let herself down. Then the clerk notice something on the floor, it was Flora's clipboard.

Clerk: What's this?

He picked it up and read it then he looked at Flora.

Clerk: Were you taking care of my pets?

Flora looked at him, and he saw she was about to cry. He now felt sorry for Flora, and patted her on the head, and smiled.

Clerk: Look, I appreciate that you were taking care of my pets, but that's my job, and this place is much too big for you to take care of all the pets on your own. Come on; let me fix your paw.

So he placed her on his desk, got the first aid kit, and bandaged her paw around. Flora still looked unhappy, what would her parents say, and how will she take care of the pets now?

Clerk: Here you'll need to build your strength up.

He handed her some sunflower seeds, but she was still too sad to eat. The Clerk petted her to make her feel better.

Clerk: Don't worry I'm not mad at you anymore, but like I said this place is much too big for you to take care of all the pets, and if something were to happened to you, I'll lose my job, I'm sorry, but it as to be this way.

Flora looked at him, it was clear that he wasn't mad at her anymore, so she smiled a bit, but she still felt she'd let everyone down. The Clerk picked her up and took her to her cage.

Flora's Dad (Thinking): Oh no, were in trouble now.

Flora's Mom (Thinking): Oh my god Flora!

He opened up the cage and Flora when back to her dad and cried on his shoulders.

Young Flora: I'm sorry dad he found out!

He hugged and conferment her, then he looked at the clerk, as he began to speak.

Clerk: Don't worry, I'm not going to locked you guys up for good, I found Flora's clipboard and I'd understand what she was trying to do, so I'll let you guys off with a warning, but no more getting out of your cages now. If something were to happened to you guys, I'd be out of a job, and I don't want that okay? Here Flora, you can have your clipboard back.

Then he looked over to Flora's Mom.

Clerk: I say, what's wrong with you?

He opened up the cage, and looked at her, she'd looked as plain as a white snow.

Clerk: Hmm, I better call a vet. You don't look so good.

So he called up a vet, and in 20mins a yellow bus came by.

Clerk: Thank you for coming Dr. Uh.

Dr. Loin: Call me Dr. Loin, now where is the sick hamster?

Clerk: Follow me and I'll so you where she is.

Flora looked over her mother; her mother could see her daughter was stilled worried.

Flora's Mother: It's alright dear.

Young Flora: No it's not if I hadn't been caught I wouldn't have cost you your job, and now I'll never be a great nurse ham like you.

She placed her paw on her mother's, and a small tear came into her eye.

Flora's Mom: Don't worry dear we'll think of something, I'm not giving up just yet.

Just then they saw Dr. Loin coming in, as the clerk opened the cage, and showed him the hamster, he exam her carefully.

Clerk: Well?

Dr. Loin: Well it's not too serious and I can take care of her, but I have too many other pets to take care of, that it'll take me a long time to take care of her.

Clerk: Well that's bad, because the inspector will be here in a month.

Dr. Loin: Well I do have an assistant, but he can't do it alone, unless I have another assistant, I'm afraid I can't get her ready on time.

Flora was worry, she wants to see her mother well, and she didn't want to see the Clerk and the shop close down. Then she had an idea. She tugged Dr. Loin's coat.

Dr. Loin: Well hello, what do you want?

She handed him her clipboard, he read it carefully then he turned to the clerk.

Dr. Loin: Does she take of your pets?

Clerk: Use to, I told her this shop is much too big for her to take care of.

Dr. Loin: Really, well my place is not that big, but it has a lot of pets; wait a minute, are you saying to want to come with me, and help your mom?

Flora shook her head. Dr. Loin spoke to the Clerk.

Dr. Loin: Would it be alright if she comes with me do help her mom?

Clerk: Well I don't know.

Dr. Loin: Well I think this hamster really wants to try, look at that determination in her eye; she might help her get better before the inspector comes.

Clerk: Well alright, but she's only there for helping, deal?

Dr. Loin: Deal.

So Dr. Loin showed Flora and her mothers the place.

Dr. Loin: Well this where you two will be staying for a bit, I know it's a bit messy, but like I said I have to take care of so many pets that I don't have time to clean, but make yourself at home, and I'll see what I can do, to make her mom feel better.

Flora looked around, he was right, it was messy; suddenly she found a monkey.

Young Flora: Hello.

The Monkey smiled and placed his hand out, and they shook.

Dr. Loin: Ha yes, that's my assistant, Pepe.

Flora was surprise.

Young Flora: You're the assistant?

He nodded, Flora was amazed at him.

Dr. Loin: Flora could you bring my thermometer please? I want to see what your mom's temperature is.

Young Flora (Thinking): Where is it?

She looked around but she couldn't find it, because all his other stuff was in the way. So Pepe found it and handed to her.

Young Flora: Thanks.

She handed to Dr. Loin.

Dr. Loin: Thanks.

He took her temperature, and look over it.

Dr. Loin: 102degreesF, I see; well it looks your mother just as a fever, luckily we're coming near to a drug store, I'll just pick some ingredients, and your mother should feel better.

He stopped at the store, and went in for a bit. Flora wasn't satisfied with the place she has to sleep in.

Young Flora: Pepe? Do you guys have a mop and a bucket around here?

He nodded and pointed to it.

Young Flora: Feel like cleaning up the place?

He nodded again in an agreement.

Young Flora: Okay, we'll do it tonight when Dr. Loin a sleep.

Dr. Loin came back, and spend half of the day making the medicine for Flora's mom, while checking on the other pets as well. Flora watched him carefully, as well as feeding the other pets as well. It was night time, and Dr. Loin was ready to go to sleep.

Dr. Loin: Well Flora, I'm going get some shut eyes, but you can sleep with your mom in one of the cages, I'll put you next to Pepe, you two seem to get along just fine.

He patted Flora, and left for the night.

Young Flora: Okay Pepe, you ready?

Pepe nodded and they went to clean the place. Flora worked very hard scrubbing and sweeping the place from top to bottom, she was her best not to disturb both her mom, and the pets. She even organized Dr. Loin's tools and made sure each pets were groom, feed, and cleaned, she had never worked so hard in her life, and she love doing this.

Young Flora (Thinking): This is fun, why didn't I do this sooner?

Soon the place was clean, and Flora was happy and tired, Pepe handed her some water.

Young Flora: Thanks just wait till Dr. Loin sees this, he'll be so happy.

The next morning Dr. Loin came into his bus, as his eyes were wide when he saw the place.

Dr. Loin: My word look at the place, it's so clean, so organized, and so great! Pepe did you do all this?

He shook his head, and pointed to Flora.

Dr. Loin: Flora, you did this?

She nodded; she was worry on what he might say, what if he didn't like it. He picked her up, and took some treats out of his pocket and gave some to her.

Dr. Loin: Well go on, you deserve some, you've done a great job with the place, it's so clean, there's lots of space now, and everything is so organized. Your mom is luckily to have a fine and caring daughter like you.

His last few words made Flora's eye lit up, no one has ever said such kind words to her before. So she took some and ate away, as her mom look and smiled.

Flora's Mom (Thinking): Yes I am.

So Dr. Loin spend most of his day making the medicine for Flora's Mom, while Flora checked on the pets, and fed each and every one of them, and Pepe groomed each of the pets too. Flora was having the time of her life.

Young Flora (Thinking): This is so cool; I get to take care of my mom and the pets, Dr. Loin is super nice and cool, and Pepe is very sweet too, I want to live here!

Then she thought of something.

Young Flora (Thinking): But what about my parents, what would they think, I mean my mom might like it, and my dad would be happy for me, cause I'm living my dream, but who will take care of my parents now, and what would happened to the shop if I'm not there? I mean I want to stay here, but I don't know.

She sigh she hated making decisions like this. Just then Dr. Loin came up to her.

Dr. Loin: I have the medicine right here, would you give this to your mother please, make sure she drinks all of it, and she should be feeling better tomorrow.

Flora nodded and went to her mother's cage. Her mother saw she looked sad.

Flora's Mom: What's wrong dear; you're making me feel better aren't you happy about that?

Young Flora: I am, you're going to come home, and save the shop, but…

She didn't know what to say.

Flora's Mom: You want to stay here, is that right?

She looked at her mother, she was going to cry, but her mother hugged her.

Young Flora: I don't know what do mom, I mean I love it here, but I love you and dad too; who's going to take care of you guys while I'm gone?!

Flora's Mom: There, there I understand. Honey didn't you always say you wanted to be like me and become a nurse?

Young Flora: Yeah.

Flora's Mom: Do you still want to be a nurse?

Young Flora: Of course.

Flora's Mom: Then I think you should stay here.

Flora was a bit shocked, but her mother continued.

Flora's Mom: Honey you're becoming a grown hamster and you have the right to do whatever you want to do. We're not always going to be here to take care of you. Beside looked what you've done to Dr. Loin's office, and look how proud you've made him. It's clear he needs you, more then we need you. You've proven that you can take care of yourself, and you can do whatever you want to do. You're not a kid anymore, and just looking at you makes me proud to be your mother and your father would be happy for you too. We will be sad yes, but we'll be glad, because you're going to live your dream, but it's up to you.

Flora took her words, and started to think, she was right she wasn't little anymore, and Dr. Loin did needed her.

Young Flora: I'll think about.

Flora's Mom: Remember dear, you do what you think it's right, and we'll support you all the way.

Young Flora: Alright, here Dr. Loin told me to make sure you drink all of this; it'll make you feel better.

Flora's Mom: Thanks dear.

As Flora left, her mother sighed.

Flora's Mom (Thinking): I know you'll do the right thing, I understand how you feel.

A few days later Flora's Mom felt better, and Dr. Loin was ready to take them home. Flora was still thinking on if she wants to stay here, or go home. They reached the shop has Dr. Loin, Flora and her mom made their way to the shop.

Clerk: Well done you've got here just in time, we still got a week left before the inspector gets here.

Dr. Loin: Don't thank me, thank your pet Flora, she was very helpful.

Clerk: Well done Flora, here have some sun flower seeds as a reward for your hard work.

Flora ate them, her mother could see she was still thinking.

Clerk: Well let's get you back to your cage now.

He picked up Flora's mom, and Flora, but Flora got out of his hand and ran back to Dr. Loin.

Clerk: Flora!

She hid in his pocket.

Clerk: Come now Flora, I know you like Dr. Loin but he has work to do, and so do we, so come on now.

He tried to grab her, but she held on to Dr. Loin's pocket, till he fell and hurt his back.

Dr. Loin: Are you alright?

Clerk: Yes; Flora what's got into you, don't you want to come home?

She didn't answered she looked at Dr. Loin, Dr. Loin watch he saw she looked happy.

Dr. Loin: You know I could always use some extra help around the place, would like to stay with me for now on?

She shocked her head, as her mother and father watched.

Flora's Dad: Honey what's going on?

Flora's Mom: She living her dream dear.

Clerk: Are you sure, I mean you are a busy doctor; do you think you'll have time to look after her?

Dr. Loin: Well she does to a good job around the place, and she take of my animals in no problem, so yeah I will have time to take care of her, please let me buy her, I think this is what she really wants.

Clerk: Alright; come with me and we'll draw out some paper works.

As they left, Flora looked out for her parents and waved.

Young Flora (Thinking): Bye mom, bye dad, thanks for everything.

Flora's Dad: I can't believe it, our daughter is growing up.

Flora's Mom: I know, she'll make a great nurse, and make us proud.

End Flashback:

Flora: And so that's the story.

Stan: That was a great story, thanks for sharing it with me.

Flora: You're welcome.

Stan: Do you ever miss your parents?

Flora: Yeah I do, but I know they're thinking about me, and I know how proud I've made them, but I wish I could see them again, just this once.

Stan: I'm sure you will.

Just then Dr. Loin came back from the store.

Dr. Loin: Hello Stan, hello Flora; how was your guys' day?

They just gave him a smile.

Dr. Loin: Well Stan you can head home now, sorry there wasn't much work for you to do, but I'm sure we'll be busy tomorrow, so go and get some rest.

Stan: Well I'd better go, thanks for telling me the story.

Flora: No problem, see you tomorrow.

They hugged.

Stan: See ya.

Stan left for the day, feeling quite good; he did felt sorry for Flora, but was happy for her all the same.


	7. Epilog

Ch7

Epilog

The years went by, Hamtaro, Bijou, Maxwell and Sandy are now marry, Stan was crying tears of joy for his sister, he was even happier when he found out that his sister was going to have a baby; Bijou's owner, Maria, is now going to college to practice piano, and Laura promised her to look after Bijou, while she's in college; Oxnard and Pepper went back to Dylan's farm with her baby, named Billy, but still visit them on holidays; Panda as made a new clubhouse next to the old and it was bigger and has a lot more room than the old one; Snoozer lives with Lapis and Lazuli now, and Stan and Flora relationship was going more and more better for them, that is why on the very special day Stan invited Flora for dinner at the clubhouse.

Flora: (Knocks at the door)

Stan: Hey Flora.

Flora: Hello Stan.

She pecked him on the cheek.

Flora: So what are we having?

Stan: I decide I make your favorite, pasta with sauce.

Flora: Sounds good, anyone else coming to eat?

Stan: Nope it's just you and me, I want to make this special, so I asked Boss if it's alright if I borrowed his house for a bit, and in return I help him clean up the place tomorrow.

Flora: Fair trade.

Stan: Can you close your eyes for me?

Flora: Why?

Stan: Like I said want this to be special, and I have a surprise, please?

Flora (Giggling): Okay

She closed her eyes, as Stan led her the way to the dining hall.

Stan: Just a few more steps, okay you can open your eyes now.

She opened her eyes, as she gasped; there were candles, roses, and wine glasses and bottles.

Flora: Stan, did you do all this?

Stan: Well I can't take all the credit; Panda gave me the candles from the shop, and Howdy borrowed the wine glass and bottle from his owner's store. I just set it up.

Flora: Well thank you it looks nice.

Stan: May I take your hat?

Flora handed him her hat, and he place it on the hat stand, and he pull the chair and sat her down.

Stan: I'll go check on the dinner, be right back.

He came back with the dinner, poor the wine, and they ate and chat about their day.

Flora told him more about her parents, as Stan told her more about Sandy.

Stan: That's how I got back with my sis.

Flora: That's was sweet.

Stan: Thanks, I still remember when Hamtaro and Oxnard told me they know her, and where she was, I was happy that I was finally going to see my sis again, and it was a sight for me, and I'm glad for what she has right now.

Flora: I think that's nice, by the way, do you know when she might be expected?

Stan: She doesn't know yet, she told me that Hillary is going to take her to vet, so we should know about that tomorrow.

Flora: Cool.

Stan reached out under the table and looked at a box, he then felt a bit nervous, but smiled.

Stan (Thinking): Okay no more waiting, I'm going to ask her.

Flora finished her dinner, and was about to leave.

Flora: Well that was good, thanks for a wonderful dinner Stan; you did a fine job today.

Stan: Your welcome, but before you leave, I have something to tell you.

She stopped, and looked at him.

Flora: What is it?

Stan: Please sit down for this.

She sat back down, looking a bit worry, was he sick, is he not in love with her anymore? He walked over to her and touched her paw, and began to speak.

Stan: Flora, I've already told you lots of times on how much you mean to me, after I first told you my feelings and you return them, that was the happiest day of my life, if there was another girl that came to me and she loved me, I would still pick you over the other girl. Flora, you're the greatest girl-ham I've ever know and dated, your funny, your nice, your great with animals, and your all I need to make feel completed.

Flora was touched on what he said, and a tear rolled down her eye.

Flora: Oh Stan I…

He placed his paw on her lips.

Stan: Hold on, I've some more to say. Flora, next to my sister, I feel you're the most important thing to me, and I want to take this to a new level.

He reached out behind his back a velvet box, and inside was a ring; Flora gasped she knew what this meant.

Stan: Flora, will you marry me?

Flora was a little lost for words, but she took the ring and said…

Flora: Yes, I will marry you Stan!

So after 7 long months of planning they were ready for the wedding.

Stan was standing at the Altar wearing his finest tux, as Flora came down to the Altar.

Sandy was standing next to her brother, feeling very happy for him.

Harmony: Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gather here today to celebrate the marriage of Stan and Flora, if there's anyone that has a reason why these two should not be married, please speak now.

No one said a word.

Harmony: May we have the rings please?

Maxwell gave Stan and Flora the rings, as they look at each other in the eyes.

Harmony: Stan do you take Flora has your lovely wife, for now and forever, and to care for her?

Stan: I do.

Harmony: And do you Flora, take Stan as your lovely husband, for now and forever, and to care for him?

Flora: I do.

Harmony: Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride.

They did kiss, as the other hamsters cheer and clap for the two new marriage couples, Sandy cheer the loudest, Stan and Flora left the church, and head back to work at Dr. Loin's place.

A year as gone by, and even more things have changed. Sandy finally had her baby, and her named is Star, as Stan looks over to her and smiles.

Stan: Just stick with me and your mother kid and we'll teach you everything we know.

Sandy: I think it would be better is she was me mostly.

Stan: You're no fun sis.

She just smiled.

Dr. Loin decided to open up a new vet building, and has hired new workers to help out, but Flora, Stan, and Pepe, are still helpers.

And as for Stan and Flora, well Flora now lives with Stan's place, Noel was worry, but he likes Flora too, and takes her and Stan out for a jog with him. Flora is now happy that she gets to see the rest of the world and who better to be with her, but her new husband, Stan.

AN: its finished let me know what you guys think and if you want more, I'll make some more, thank you for reading this.


End file.
